User blog:Raindrop57/The School Game: Doue's Path
This blog is for Doue's path of the school game only. It you wish to play and you are not Doue, then please say "I join" on the main blog. Previous Gameplay *I wanna join and I go to first period 5 days ago by DoueReply **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoueReply :( 5 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Time: 8:40 AM The math teacher starts talking about algebra. 1. Listen 2. Phase out 3. Fall asleep (I can't reply instantly!) 5 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoueWell you replyed to everyone elses. 1 5 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You learn quite a bit about algebra. The teacher gives you a worksheet about it after 20 minutes. Time: 9:00 AM. 1. Try your hardest 2. Attempt to finish as fast as possible 3. Pretend to do it 4. Fall asleep 5. Rip it into pieces 6. Annoy the teacher (I was busy doing that.) 5 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue1 Cuz I hate to fail 5 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You work hard on it and finish it just as the teacher tells you to turn it in. You get an A plus. It is now 9:26 AM, and the teacher is passing out the homework. 1. Start working on it 2. Don't work on it, and wait until Study Hall to start 3. Recycle it 4. Eat it 5 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue1 5 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Douewanna chat 5 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You finish a couple problems. Class ends. It is now 9:29 AM. 1. Go to second period 2. Randomly chat with friends (Sure.) 5 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue2 then 1 5 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Time: 9:33 AM You get to second period just before the bell rings. The teacher tells you to warm up. (Well, it's PE class after all) 1. Do the warm up the way it's supposed to be done 2. Do half of it, because the rest was too hard 3. Wander around 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue1 4 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 You do the warm up. The main activity is passing a football. You are given a football. 1. Pass it 2. Keep it 3. Chuck it at someone 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:DouePass it to the wrong person :P 4 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57The person gets confused and throws two footballs (Yours and his own) in the air. 1. Try to catch one 2. Ask for another football 3. Laugh 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue2 then 3 4 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57The student gets mad at you and starts running towards you. 1. Run 2. Fight 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoueI run for a little while so the students start slowing down then fight 4 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoueREPLY I KNOW YOU'RE ACTIVE 4 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Battle You: 20/20 HP, Attack strength 2. Speed: 6. Special Attacks: Football: Does 2-4 damage, stuns target for 2 more turns. (You have 1) Other kid: 19/20 HP, Attack strength 2. Speed: 6. RNG: 1=Kid, 2=You Result: 2. It’s your turn! 1. Attack 2. Use Football 3. Flee AFK, sorry. 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoueUppercut attack (EDIT #700) 4 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop573 damage dealt! 16/20 HP left! Deciding turn. RNG: 8. It's your turn! (The RNG loves you :P) 1. Attack 2. Uppercut attack (4 uses left) 3. Use football 4. Flee 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoueFootball 4 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoueSince he's stunned twice uppercut twice 4 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop5712 damage dealt! 4/20 HP left! Deciding turn: RNG: 2. It's your turn! 1. Attack 2. Use uppercut attack 3. Finish him off! 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue3 4 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoueI'm losing no health Whatsoever. 4 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You knocked him out. You gained 2 HP! (22/22), and 1 attack strength! (Yeah, you had luck with the RNG) The teacher doesn't care, and asks the class to go outside. 1. Walk outside 2. Run outside 3. Hide inside 3 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue2 3 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Time: 9:55 AM. You run outside and wait for the rest of the class to come. When they do, the teacher seperates the class into two teams. You get put on team A. 1. Go to team A 2. Go to team B 3. Sit out 3 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:DouePretend to 2 then 1 3 days ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57It's 9:57 AM. "Start game!" The ball gets passed to you. 1. Run towards the touchdown line 2. Pass the ball to a teammate 2 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue3. Throw the ball randomly, in hope that a teammate will catch it and not an enemy 1 day ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop571=Teammate gets it, 2=Other team gets it, 3=Fumble. RNG: 2. The other team gets the ball and scores a touchdown. Your team gets the ball again, and you get the ball passed to you again, giving you the same choices. 1 day ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue3 1 day ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57It is 10:00 AM. RNG: 3. It's a fumble. The same exact thing happens, except that the other team doesn't get a point. Same choices. XP 1 day ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue4. Grab a big inflatable ball and roll it at the other team like I'm bowling 1 day ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Btd456CreeperI eat Raindrop for not replying to mine 1 day ago by Btd456Creeper **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You run back inside and get a ball. You then throw it at the other team and knock them all over. "STRIKE!", someone yells. 1. Hide 2. Throw the ball at them again 3. Start playing football again. 1 day ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoueAGAIN 1 day ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57The other team gets up. Your team regroups and huddles. 1. Join the huddle 2. Ditch the group and walk away 3. Run away from school 1 day ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue1 22 hours ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop5710:05 AM. Your team comes up with a plan. The plan includes you doing a hook around to catch the ball. 1. Go with the plan 2. Don't listen to it and do something else 3 hours ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue1 When will PE be over :/ 42 minutes ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57At 10:26. You can sit out if you want PE to end faster. The ball gets thrown to you. You have a 3/4 chance of getting it. (BTW I'll make you a blog after this) 1=Drop, 2-4=Catch RNG: 1. Somehow, you drop the ball. Your team goes back to the line of scrimmage. 1. Do the same thing 2. Do something different 3. Sit out 5 minutes ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Doue3 because I'm depressed 1 minute ago by Doue **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Ok. Making you a blog. 1 second ago by Raindrop57 Category:Blog posts